


Graveyard Shift

by ListeningBoy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (aka reverse au), Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 00:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ListeningBoy/pseuds/ListeningBoy
Summary: GV drags Connor into the station bathroom during a late shift.Kinktober 2019 - Day 6, Blow Jobs





	Graveyard Shift

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to apologize here to anyone who's been following my main Kinktober fic, 'Twist, Crook, Bend', as the next four days will be exclusively oneshots. However after that there's a line up of new reed900 chapters, and until then I hope you enjoy my other works :)

“T-This is unprofessional,” Connor panted, more for the sake of saying he protested than to actually persuade the android currently dropping to his knees. A bathroom stall of the police station during a night shift where they were the only ones on duty was, indeed, not the most professional of locations for sexual gratification, but that wasn’t going to stop him.

Hands buried themselves in GV’s hair, pulling sharply as he tugged down the human’s pants and took him in to the root in one movement. The android’s busted LED flashed continuous red, but Connor knew by the smirk still visible on his lips that it should be a bright blue.

Cries filled the empty room as GV began bobbing his head, taking Connor into his throat again and again. Artificial saliva dripped down the android’s chin, but he paid no mind to the mess, focused entirely on bringing the man above him to orgasm as quickly as possible.

Well practiced in this act as he was, it took only minutes for Connor to reach the edge. As the first retrained shout came from the human GV pulled off, watching as his cock let out shot after shot of cum over his face. Throughout it all Connor could feel the self satisfaction rolling off him.

“Connor!” The bathroom door banged open, making both the occupants yelp in surprise. A groan followed from Connor’s brother on the other side of the stall at having found the two. “For the last fucking time, you can’t do this shit on duty!”

Connor could only stutter out apologies, so GV quickly rose, pressing a hand over his mouth to cut him off. “Fuck off, Cecil! I was watching the cameras, no one needed us.”

“Clearly you weren’t watching close enough, if I managed to walk in on you.”

A devilish smile broke out across the android’s face, still streaked with his Connor’s cum. “Oh, I saw _you_ coming, yeah. Didn’t think you’d mind getting an eyeful.” GV snickered at the guttural shout of “Sick!” and the slamming of the door that followed. When they were alone again he lifted his hand from Connor’s face, quieting any comments on what he’d allowed to happen by darting his tongue out to catch a drip of semen that had landed near his lips, leaving the human speechless.

“My turn now, yeah?”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://gavinisqueertbh.tumblr.com) and [PillowFort](https://www.pillowfort.io/ListeningBoy)


End file.
